


The Little Kitten

by Blue090899



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 1stperson, Bat and the Cat, Camren Bicondova - Freeform, David Mazouz - Freeform, Family, Gen, Jacob Trembley, Overprotective Sister Selina, Sibling Love, The Flea, asher angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue090899/pseuds/Blue090899
Summary: Selina Kyle is a streetwise twelve-year-old girl who only cares about herself and her little brother Eli. Learn how Selina navigates Gotham City and the people in it while being a big sister and a mom to her little brother.
Relationships: Ivy Pepper and Selina Kyle, Jim Gordon and Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle and Eli Kyle, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	The Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gotham Fic so please let me know how I did! Any comments are appreciated.

**Eli Kyle as Jacob Trembley**

**Connor Jackson as Asher Angel** "Why can't I come?" I whined to my sister.

"Eli? You know why," My sister said warningly.

"But I'm older now, I want to help, and I've worked with you before?" I pleaded.

My sister kneeled to my level, putting her hands on my shoulders, "You're not old enough, and besides, I can't work if I'm watching you the whole time. Plus, you've only stolen during the day and with me."

"But Selinaaaa," I whined.

"Eliiiii," Selina mocked back at me. I glared at her, upset that she was making fun of me.

"Hey, stop with the face," Selina scolded. I stopped and gave her a straight face.

"I'll only be gone a few hours, and you'll be with Connor anyway I'm not leaving you all alone."

"But I want to help. I feel bad that I can never help you with anything," I explained.

Selina sighed before smiling at me, "Don't worry about it Eli I like taking care of you and your just a little kid you don't have to take care of anything that's my job as your big sister. So don't feel bad, okay?"

I nodded and gave her a small smile, "Okay."

"Good now, grab your stuff I still have to take you to the Flea," Selina instructed. I ran back into our bedroom, grabbing my sketchbook and my black sweatshirt.

Selina and I often move around a lot in the Narrows, but for now, we'are living in a small abanded apartment. It's a nice squat when you compare it to some of the others we've had.

I returned to Selina, who was holding the door open as she waited for me, "Ready to go?"

"Yep," I replied with a smile. Selina pushed me forwards, messing up my hair me before we headed out into the Gotham air.

***Gotham***

I held Selina's hand as we walked into the Flea. Selina liked to call it the mall for street kids with good music. I always thought this was funny.

She called it a mall because all the street kids of the Narrows hung out here. Kids did drugs, smoked cigarettes, or hung out with friends.

Selina and I liked to hang out here, and when she had to do stuff by herself, she left me here with her friends. Nothing bad usually happened at the Flea, and she knew some of her friends would look out for me.

"Hey, Cat!"

I looked over and saw one of Selina's friends, Connor. Cat is a nickname Selina has. I'm not sure how or when she got it. But her friends call her that all the time.

"Hey, Connor, what's up?" Selina said as we walked up to him. He was standing near the back of the building with a few other guys Selina's age.

"Nothing much. What bout you?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"I need to work tonight and need you to keep an eye on Eli for me," Selina explained, squeezing my shoulder. I looked at Connor as she said this causing him to make eye contact with me.

"Sure," Connor answered before sticking his hand out, "Give me some little dude!"

I high fived his hand, letting a small smirk leave my face.

"Thank you," Selina said to Connor before turning me around," Be good, Eli, I'll be back in a few hours with some food."

"I will," I told her.

"Good, I love you," Selina said, hugging me.

Selina left, leaving me with Connor. Whenever she went out alone, I wouldn't see her for a few hours, but when Selina gets back, she'll have some food for me or money that will use to buy food.

Connor and I were used to hanging out together he's basically Selina's best friend, but don't tell her that she'll get mad. Anyway, when I'm with Connor, I usually doodle in my sketchbook. I love drawing, and I think I'm really good, but the only one that ever tells me that is Connor and Selina, and I'm sure they're just acting nice.

In the Flea, there are a couple of tables where kids play cards, do drugs, or just hangout. I sat at one of these tables by myself, drawing in my notebook when my friend Riley sat down.

"Hey, Eli, what are you doing?" Riley asked.

"Drawing and waiting for my sister," I told him.

"Oh, cool. But do you have a minute?"

"I guess," I responded.

"Cool follow me," Riley said, motioning me.

"Okay, just hang on a sec."

I put my notebook down in Connor's space before making my way back to Riley, but Connor made sure to stop me, "Where are you going?"

"With Riley, I'll be right back," I told him.

"Okay, stay safe, or your sister is going to kill me," Connor explained, and yes, he wasn't kidding. If I got hurt, Selina would kill him.

I met back up with Riley and followed him out onto the street. It was dark out at this point, but with the street lamps and the lights coming from the building, we could see okay.

I followed Riley down an alley. The alley had your occasional flaming barrel drum and dumpster, but next to the burning barrel was some cool graffiti. I had a hard time making out what the graffiti was about, but my best guess is it had to do with an eagle.

"Pretty cool, right?" Riley asked with a proud smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Who made it?" I asked.

"I did," Riley admitted.

"Really? When?"

"Earlier," Riley said, picking up a spray can," It took me a few hours, but I'm proud of it."

"You should be, it's awesome." I didn't know what the Grafitti was supposed to be, but it looked wicked.

"Thanks, Eli, but you should try making it yourself one day. I've seen your drawings, and they are crazy looking."

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. "But my sister would never let me."

"Why-," Riley began talking when his face turned to panic, and his eyes went wide.

I turned around and saw a GCPD patrol car pull up in front of the alleyway. A white female officer with brown hair climbed out along with a big white man who was one donut away from fat.

Both cops began making their way over to us with suspicious looks on their faces.

"Run, right?" I whispered to Riley without looking away from the cops.

"Yep," Riley whispered back.

We took off the other way ignoring the cop's calls to stop. Riley darted down another alley, and I followed closely behind keeping up with him. I'm not the biggest kid, but if there's one thing I'm good at is running, Selina's taught me that.

I looked back and saw the female cop still chasing after us while the big guy was nowhere to be found, probably out of breath behind her.

We ran back to the Flea before we stopped. We were both out of breath, but the adrenaline from running is always fun as long as you don't get caught. Selina taught me that.

"I think we lost them," I said as I breathed heavy.

"I think you might be right," Riley said, looking around and breathing as heavy as me.

"I hope so," I muttered, leaning against the wall.

"There you are," I looked up and saw Selina with Connor walking over to me. "Where have you been, and why are you all out-breath?"

Selina asked this suspiciously. I couldn't tell her. Why? She'd be mad, especially since I was supposed to be good, and I'm sure running from cops didn't fit the description of good.

"No reason. Just having fun," I lied.

"Eli?" Selina said with a warning look. I had to play it cool and lie again.

"What?" I said, playing dumb.

"What were you doing? And tell the truth?" Selina asked again. It's a skill most street kids have knowing when someone is lying.

I wasn't going to give in, but then Riley opened his mouth and explained everything. The Grafitti and running from the cops.

"Riley!" I yelled, mad. He gave us up.

"Thanks, kid, but don't do the crime if there's no money involved," Selina said, looking at Riley before turning to me," It's stupid."

I gulped before casting my eyes downward away from Selina's gaze.

"Eli, look at me?" Selina instructed sternly.

I looked up into her terrifying green eyes.

"What's one of our rules?"

"Don't be stupid," I lowly answered.

"Exactly and what you guys did was stupid," Selina said as she lightly punched my arm.

"Sorry," I muttered, attempting to apologize.

Selina continued to look at me with annoyance in her eyes, "Don't say sorry, Eli. Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes, Selina," I replied quietly.

A few nights later, Selina had to go out again, and I stayed at the Flea with Connor. He kept a closer eye on me than the other night making sure I didn't get in any trouble. And because of this, my night was well... boring.

And after a few hours drawing and minding my own business Selina came back, but she looked different as if she was on edge.

This is normal for us street kids, but she seemed more on edge than usual.

Connor noticed it too and looked at me with a weird look, "So how's your haul?"

Selina was out of it and didn't answer.

"Selina, you okay?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what's it to you?!" She snapped. I was taken off guard; my sister rarely acted like this to other people; something must be wrong.

Connor instantly put his hands up in defense, "Whoa chill! Just askin!"

Connor was pissed as he walked away, but I had more important things to worry about. I needed to make sure Selina's okay.

Selina took a seat at my table and started to stare intensely at the ground. I took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand, shaking her from her thought.

"Sissy? You okay?" I asked.

Selina shook her head before smiling at me, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Selina?" I said, giving her puppy dog eyes. She never resists my puppy eyes. She says I'm too cute to ignore.

"Eli," She said warningly," Don't give me those eyes. I'm okay, just tired."

I know she's lying, it's a skill of us, street kids, but when my sister doesn't want to talk about something, you don't push her, so I dropped it.

"Fine, I believe you," I said, lying before laying my head on her shoulders.

"Good," She said, smiling before kissing me on the head and playing with my curls.

A few nights later, Selina was buying some food and told me to wait outside, so I did. But as I waited, I watched some tv that was inside a store across the street.

While watching, I saw a headline: **_Wayne killer killed by a cop_**.

I had heard from some of the street kids that the Waynes had been murdered, leaving their son alone. Not that I cared or anything he's some rich boy he's probably had food and clean clothes every day of his life.

Anyway, this upset the mayor, and he wanted the killer caught quick, and now they've done that, I guess.

But who cares a pair of rich people that don't care about street kids like Selina and me. But that's how Gotham works the rich feed off the poor, and street kids are thrown to the side to defend themselves.

I was so involved in the Tv I didn't hear Selina come up behind me.

"Eli, here's your sandwich," She said, handing me my food.

"Thanks," I said before taking a bite. I noticed Selina began watching the tv and almost looked relieved. I didn't understand this. Why would she care about some dead guy who was killed by a cop?

I was about to ask her why, but she started walking away, stuffing her face with her food. I followed after not wanting to be left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hoping to update within the next week. Until then see ya!


End file.
